


Help Me Help You

by maraib_03



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraib_03/pseuds/maraib_03
Summary: Mickey works for CPS.Ian has a six year old son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I came up with when I couldn't sleep.  
> Not sure if I'll continue it, just wanted some opinions I guess, so feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Wrote it fairly quick and is completely unedited (and it shows).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mickey will always remember the first time he saw Ian Gallagher.

 

It was early afternoon in the middle of January, and he had just been called to a new case. He started working for Child Protective Services about three years ago. Having been through the system himself, he wanted to help. Conditions were shitty, and so was the food, so the least he could do was treat his job the way it should be. He wanted to protect these kids, not always break them up from the people they love.

That’s why he’s here today knocking on the door of a low-middle class, decently put together house on the nice part of the South Side.

Like many other cases the reported child had been indefinitely absent from school, not a word heard about it.

Mickey knocks on the door and when he gets no response tries again. He lifted a fist to knock a third time when the door opens timidly and he can just barely make out a young boy, six year old Kaelin Gallagher, according to the past case files he was given. This clearly isn’t the child's first time dealing with CPS, and at such a young age too. It’s upsetting but this is what he signed up for.

The kid glares at Mickey from behind the door and it makes him smirk a little. He looks at the chart in his hands and sees he only has one parent listed, a Mr. Ian Gallagher.

“Is your dad home?”

Nothing.

“Ian Gallagher, that’s his name right?”

He gets a sharp nod in return and way more attitude than he’d expected.

“And who the hell are you?”

He decides not to say he’s with CPS right away, hopefully raising his chances to help once he does say it.

“My name is Mickey.”

The boy opens the door a bit more and gives the brunet an unimpressed look.

“Milkovich. Mickey Milkovich.”

“What do you want?”

“To see if I can talk to your dad. I’m a very old friend of his.”

Mickey knows it unethical to lie but the kid seems tired so he’s going to try and make this easier for all of them.

“Oh, um okay. Didn’t know. Dad doesn’t really talk about old friends.”

“So can I maybe talk to him?”

Kaelin looks around the room behind him, then back at Mickey.

“Dad says not to let people in most times, but you guys are friends. I’ll break your kneecaps if I need to though.”

And with that the boy releases the chain and opens the door to let Mickey in.

“Sit. Be right back.”

Mickey follows the kids orders and takes a seat on the couch. He looks at his watch and soon the kid’s been gone for at least ten minutes. He’s about to get up and search when footsteps bound down the stairs.

“Dad’s sleeping.”

“Could you wake him up?”

“No. He’s sleeping. Dad needs to sleep.”

Mickey doesn’t fight the stubborn child and instead tries a different tactic.

“Okay...Can I wait here until he wakes up?” The little Gallagher looks uncertain of the request so Mickey throws in, “we could play board games and video games,” having previously seen them in the house.” Mickey sinks to the boys height and speaks as gently as he can. “Look, I can see that this isn’t an easy decision for you but let's play one round of whatever you want and then I’ll leave. I’ll even throw in pizza, what do you say?”

The look on the seven year olds face clearly indicating he won, even through the scowl.

“Fine. Pepperoni.” And with that they settled in eating pizza and playing cards.

 

* * *

 

“No! I did not cheat," Kaelin defended.

“Yeah, un-huh kid. Guess we’ll never know, told you I’d leave after the game.” He goes to put his shoes back on but the child’s small, almost defeated voice breaks through.

“You can stay. If you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Well okay. Mickey and the Gallagher boy spend the rest of the day together watching tv, and playing games. He’s lively, and overall appears pretty happy, though even when having fun seems extremely stressed out.

 

Ian Gallagher still hasn’t appeared and Mickey is starting to wonder if the father is even around.

 

* * *

 

With the kid now fully engrossed in the animation movie they’ve begun to watch, Mickey asks to use the bathroom and excuses himself.

“Wait! I know why you’re here. Be nice to him, he doesn’t feel good.”

Mickey, having no clue what the seven year old’s words meant, nods to give his word and walks up the stairs. He stops and sees four different doors. The bathroom door is open and another is clearly a linen closet. Mickey quietly opens the door closest to the staircase, the room completely dark besides the one dim, almost nonexistent glowing light. He just about leaves but stops as his eyes adjust to a human sized lump in the bed.

“Please go away. Dad needs to be alone right now.” It’s delayed, voice is hoarse like he hasn’t spoken in days and sounds flat-out broken. The mans shoulders shake lightly and Mickey just knows he’s crying.

He takes a chance and slowly inches closer to the bed, not wanting to spook Ian too much, and when Mickey sees him the brunet almost forgets how to breathe. The man is stunning, even in his current state and Mickey immediately goes soft. There’s something behind the redhead’s dead eyes that’s screaming at him, and it’s the obvious pain, embarrassment, and desperate glimmer of hope, of wanting to get better, that has Mickey fairly sure a piece of himself had fallen in love with the man already.

“Hi.” Ian’s shoulders tense and Mickey feels this dire need to prove himself to Ian, that he won’t hurt him or his little boy. “My name’s Mickey. Before you freak out, I’m not here to hurt you or your child.. I’m uh, well I work for CPS but maybe we can pretend I don’t for right now, not gonna do anything. I just want to talk.” And he does. Something in him wants to talk, get to know Ian, make sure he’s okay. “I’ve been here for probably about eight hours. Made sure the kid was fed and we just watched movies and played video and board games. Can I sit?”

Ian doesn’t say anything but lets his gaze land on the brunet for a quick second, along with a curt nod, so he’s clearly listening. Mickey takes a seat, careful to give the man his space and continues. “Kaelin’s a great kid. Tough. A really smart, nice kid. You’ve done a great job raising him.” Ian suddenly does a complete one-eighty and his stoic demeanor melts away into alligator tears and it hurts Mickey to watch. He lets Ian cry as long as he needs and places his fingers softly on top of the sheet covering his calf hoping the touch doesn’t cause a negative effect.

It’s strange for Mickey to feel such an intense reaction towards someone he doesn’t know, especially one who has barely said a full sentence, but it’s happening and he knows it’s not the time to deal with it. Not when this beautiful man is struggling in the bed before him.

After a long cry and plenty of silence Mickey tries to talk to Ian again.

“You know, he hasn’t been to school in a while. How long have you been here?”

Ian shrugs. “Told him to go.” And it may have been a few words but it’s music to Mickey’s ears.

He’ll take it.

“How can I help you?”

“Can’t.”

“Can I at least get you some water? Crackers or some shit?” and hits the jackpot with a nod. Mickey smiles, lifts himself from the bed and goes downstairs to grab what Ian needs.

 

He’s sifting through different cabinets looking for food when the boy appears in the kitchen entryway.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting your dad some stuff to eat and drink.”

“Okay. How is dad?”

Mickey’s not sure what to tell the child but goes with, “he’ll be okay. Needs some time, I think.”

Kaelin seems to have masked his elation at the knowledge of his dad finally eating, and it makes Mickey wonder how many times this has happened, whatever it is.

“Gonna head upstairs and help your dad, that alright?”

The little Gallagher smiles at him. “Bipolar. He has that,” and turns away back to continue his movie. Mickey watches him to make sure he’s okay before heading back to Ian’s room.

 

* * *

 

Ian and Mickey talk for the next hour while the redhead picks at his food. Okay, it was more Mickey talking than Ian but it didn’t matter to the brunet. They talked about current events, baseball, anything light. Mickey even tried telling some stupid jokes. He didn’t get much out of Ian but that was okay. Ian was listening and sometimes his green eyes shared reactions with him.

Mickey spoke until the drained redhead fell asleep and once he did, gently ran his fingertips through Ian’s hair before leaving the room and shutting the door.

 

Downstairs he saw the young boy asleep on the couch and picked him up to place in his bed upstairs. Mickey tucked him in, and like Ian’s, shut the door.

The brunet found himself in the upstairs hallway tied on what to do. After some deliberation he decided to go downstairs, clean up any messes, and made a bed for himself on the couch.

Tomorrow morning Mickey would make sure Kaelin Gallagher made it to school on time, with lunch, and that someone would be there to pick him up.

 

Mickey may not understand it, but he wanted to help this little family more than he’ll ever know.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days after meeting the Gallagher's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback, loved knowing what you guys thought. That being said, kind of a boring chapter. Not sure how I even feel about it, but it's setting the stage for the following chapters. 
> 
> This is once again unedited, and I'm thinking that's how the rest of the work will continue to be as well.
> 
> On another note, this isn't canon so Mickey, and possibly Ian, might seem a little OOC.

It has been three days since Mickey first stepped foot in the Gallagher home, and much to his own surprise, he’s still there. Most of the time. At least when he’s not working. He blows out the last of his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray Ian leaves on the front porch.  
  
He looks out at the neighborhood in front of him and sighs. Work. Shit, it has been weighing heavily on his mind lately. Mickey won’t deny that he is great at his job, and that he has always tried to do what he can, but not this time.

Because now it’s been three days. Three fucking days since he’s known the Gallagher’s and some of their situation. He should have reported Ian that first day, no matter how he felt about it, but he didn’t. Still hasn’t. Instead Mickey’s been looking out for Kaelin, getting him to and from school, even helping him with his god damn homework.

He's keeping the kid fed too, or should he say Ian is. The Milkovich is not quite sure of the events leading up to his arrival, with the elder Gallagher not fully communicating, but the kitchen is unnaturally spotless and he’s found a bunch of baked goods on the counter along with countless casseroles, sandwiches, and pasta salads in the fridge and freezer, all pre-made.

The sight is amusing and troubling. On one end he’s thankful the redhead had got the whole food thing covered, but when he looks around that kitchen Mickey is plagued with the thought of Ian’s preparedness being some sort of admittance that he wouldn’t be able to take care of himself and Kaelin once he hit his low.

He couldn’t imagine having to prepare for something like that. 

All Mickey can say is that he’s never involved himself in a case this heavily before, most of all not willingly, but he can’t shake the feeling that he should and is supposed to be there. 

The problem though, the problem is that the brunet could easily be fired for the misconduct he’s displayed with this case. Mickey was going to do all he could for the father and son duo, and just needed time to think about a possible solution where they would all “win.” Not like there were any fucking winners in this situation anyway. He’d been thinking about it for the past few days and finally made some calls now that he was settled on what he thought could be best for this temporary setup while Ian got better. Now Mickey can only hope that his idea plays out smoothly and is ultimately the right thing to do.

 _The right thing to do._ God. He rolls his eyes. The Milkovich has always hated that piece of shit saying.

 

+++++

 

The next morning Mickey brought Kaelin to school, picked up breakfast for Ian and himself, and went back to the Gallagher home.

The brunet let himself in and walked up the stairs to Ian’s room, hesitating at the door before he knocked and got the invitation to enter. The man had gotten a little bit better, he’s talking and eating now, but it is incredibly hard to get him to do much else. Ian is just not where he should be in the eyes of the law.

Mickey took a seat on the bed, a great deal of space still between them, and said the words he was trying so hard to avoid - that he had to unfortunately take Kaelin. He has never felt more like a monster than in that moment. Ian Gallagher is sick, not a neglectful parent. The brunet could not help but be reminded again of how broken this bullshit system he works for is.

As suspected, Ian does not take the news all too well and immediately gives Mickey a hell of a fight using every last drop of energy he could muster up. The Milkovich does not fight back and lets Ian scream, curse him out, and cry from the news he had just received.

All of this was different for Mickey. He has been so patient with Ian, more than with anyone else he's ever encountered before. It’s a shock to his system as he stays quiet until Ian runs out of steam and can not go on any longer. 

The brunet gives the redhead a little time before inching closer to validate Ian’s very valid feelings. He continues to comfort the man in any way he can, but it’s kind of hard when you aren’t used to doing so. Mickey pleads with Ian to understand that he really does not want to do this to the small Gallagher family, but that he has to. Just the thought of Ian hating him for this makes him sick, but at the end of the day the Milkovich has no choice in the matter.

However, Mickey wouldn’t be Mickey without a plan, and this one lets Ian see Kaelin basically whenever he wants. Ian quietly hears him out and after a while reluctantly agrees to the formulated idea.

Mickey should not have promised but he couldn’t stop himself from telling Ian that everything will work out. Regardless of his natural pessimistic state, Mickey really did believe it all would.

 

+++++

 

Mickey went to get Kaelin from school, and when the pair returned home Ian was sat on the couch dressed in sweats and a sweatshirt. He’s still not looking too great but Mickey is extremely proud of Ian for getting himself dressed and downstairs. It would appear to be a simple job, however, Mickey knew it could not have been easy for him.

For the rest of the day, Mickey watched Ian and his son spend their last day together. Even through all the fog it was undeniable that Ian Gallagher loves Kaelin more than life itself. At dinner Ian explains to his son about what’s to happen and despite the broken hearts, Mickey thinks the boy already knew what was coming.

The Milkovich is not ignorant to the fact that he is the one separating the two and there isn’t much he can do to make it right. Still, Mickey tries again to emphasize to Kaelin and Ian that the child will be able to see his dad. _He promised._

 

+++++

 

By the end of the night, Ian is completely mentally and physically exhausted. After having gotten dressed and exerting all the energy he never had to begin with, Ian’s realized he has nothing left to give.

He needs to talk to his son though, it’s his number one priority. As of late, Ian knows he hasn’t been the best father but he wants -no, needs- Kaelin to know how much he is loved and adored by his dad. Ian needs Kaelin to know that he will do anything for him, no questions asked, which is why they have to have the talk regarding Ian’s overly demanding lack of health, and Kaelin, being caught in the crossfire. The little boy is the one who is hurting the most here.

The father and son sit in bed while Kaelin cries about having to leave, and once he is all cried out, they lay in silence until the seven year old falls asleep in Ian’s arms.

Ian looks down at his beautiful baby boy and thought of how wonderful and precious he is. Kaelin is the best thing to happen to him, and will forever always be. He smiles at his sleeping child and places a kiss on his forehead before slowly and carefully detaching himself to exit the room.

Ian feels sick about tomorrow, knowing this is all his fault. At least this time they were able to say a proper see you later to one another.

They never say goodbye to each other, it has always been see you later.

It has to be.

 

* * *

 

It is a Thursday when Kaelin is picked up from school by Mickey, who then takes the child to his new foster parents place. He isn’t worried about the possibility of Kaelin being mistreated because Mickey is leaving him in the arms of someone he knows very well. Someone who Mickey does and has trust his own life with, a rarity, so no doubt in his mind Kaelin is in great hands.

Thankfully, the Milkovich was able to process the paperwork, get the okay, and proceed with the rest of his plan and as a result didn’t have to bring the little Gallagher to the center. Mickey did not want to make this any harder on the kid. 

After getting Kaelin settled in, Mickey goes back over to Ian’s. The redhead asked him if he could come over, that he has something to tell him, and Mickey just couldn’t find it in himself to even entertain the idea of saying no. 

 

+++++

 

Ian is in his room sitting up slightly on the bed with his eyes closed. He looks at peace and Mickey doesn’t want to bother him, but does anyway.  
  
“Ian.”

Ian’s eyes pop open and he looks at Mickey with a soft, nervous gaze.

“Hey.”  
  
Mickey is leaning on the wall by the doorway waiting for Ian to tell him why he was here.

Ian closes his eyes again and Mickey cuts in before the redhead retracts whatever it is he needs to say.

“You asked me to come back...had something to tell me, right?”

Ian’s chest rhythmically raises and falls as he breathes deep to ground himself. His gaze moves down to his fidgeting hands and looks Mickey in the face.  
  
“I, uh. I need you to take me to the hospital. The - yeah the psych ward.” Ian’s hand reaches to the back of his neck and scratches relentlessly, a tick Mickey assumes. “I can’t do this one alone Mick.”

Ian’s eyes are glossy and the brunet wants to do something, anything for him, but he can’t do much else than stay quiet and in place.

“I need to get my meds figured out and get back to being an actual fucking person. I really need my son back.” Ian said as he pleads to Mickey with dread, hope, and a few stray tears. 

“So will you take me? Please.”  
  


They have dinner together and Mickey stays the night again. In the morning he will take readhead to the hospital and he really fucking hopes Ian won't be gone for too long.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey visits Kaelin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback! It really is more helpful than you'd know.
> 
> Shorter chapter, wrote it real quick, and still completely unedited. 
> 
> I have a plan for this story, but just taking it wherever it goes when inspiration hits so not every chapter will be suspensful or whatever.

Mickey brought Ian to the hospital, helped him get checked in, and waited for the staff to collect him. For his line of work, Mickey has actually never seen the process of admitting someone.

God, does he wish he hadn’t too.

The situation hit the brunet hard and he didn’t even know why. Mickey wasn’t his family, a boyfriend or even friend, if he’s being honest with himself. Ian is just a stranger he somehow let himself get tied up with.

That doesn’t change the fact that his chest, and dare he say his heart, constricted seeing Ian being led through those doors, and giving Mickey a last minute smile to thank him before they closed. It was the smile of a walking deadman, but it was there and Mickey has no doubt that once Ian is better his smile will light up an entire room.

The Milkovich stays in the waiting room for another ten minutes to process all that has happened before getting himself together and leaving the building. He scoffs at himself in disbelief, Mickey almost forgot he had work, and he wanted the other cases dealt with so he could get some shit done, and hopefully visit Kaelin.

Mickey had taken to the kid and he wants to make sure he’s as comfortable and happy as a kid could get in his predicament.

  
+++++

  
He doesn’t bother knocking on the door when he gets to the townhouse, just puts the code in and walks right through. He looks around the kitchen area but doesn’t see anyone.

“Yo, Mandy! You here?”

“In the living room!”

Mickey passes the kitchen, and into the room Mandy’s occupying.

“You know, could have looked a little harder before opening your big yap and disrupting our masterpieces, ain’t that right Kaelin?”  
  
The little boy giggles and then crosses his arms to give his " _mhmm"_  a bit of attitude. Of course Mandy fucking corrupted him already.    
  
Mickey surrenders and sits on the floor with them.  
  
“Hey buddy, how you doing?”  
  
“Okay.” But the kid isn’t really interested in talking about himself. “Hows dad? Did he go to the doctors?”  
  
“He’s okay, and yeah, he's with the doctors. They’re gonna help him so he can come home. Sound like a plan?”  
  
Kaelin smiles, “sounds like a plan.” Five minutes go by and the kid keeps looking at him like he needs something. Mickey’s going to ask what’s up but is cut off before he even begins.  
  
“Are you not going to color too? Mandy colors. She drew an elephant and trees, and now we are drawing our families! Look, look, wanna see?” And he thrusts the drawn family picture into Mickey’s face.  
  
“Okay, okay, give me one second and I’ll look at all of the drawings, then maybe I’ll even do my own.” Kaelin must have liked that answer because he piles the other drawings in front of Mickey and sits criss cross, eyes straight on him while Mickey examines the papers.  
  
For a seven year old, the kid is actually pretty good. His tigers look like tigers, and Kaelin excitingly tells him they are his favorite animal because “the hair matches daddy’s.” Mickey smiles at him and genuinely tells the boy how great the drawings are.  
  
There’s a family picture Kaelin drew with him, Ian, and a couple others but he files it for another time. The child seems happy, given all the shit he’s gone through, and Mickey won’t be the one to change that this time.

 

+++++

 

Mickey stays for dinner at Mandy’s. The three of them sat in the living room watching Monsters Inc. while Kaelin laughs and occasionally squeals at the film he’s definitely seen numerous of times. The boy proceeds to talk throughout the video telling them how it’s his and his Dad’s favorite movie to watch together.

“Mickey, guess what!”

“What’s up kid?”

“Long time ago I was scared of the monsters but daddy told me not to be afraid because monsters can sometimes be very nice and people don’t get them so they pretend to be scary and mean.” The boy keeps talking as if he doesn’t know how right he is, and he probably doesn’t. “And that’s why I like some monsters because dad says they can be mis-um-mis,“ the boy scrunches up his face in thought, a little upset he can’t find the word.

The child turns from the movie to the brunet to quickly clap and cheer for Mickey remembering the word and once again heavily engrossing himself in the flick.

“You mean misunderstood?” He throws out and in return the child turns from the movie to the brunet to quickly clap and cheer for Mickey remembering the word and once again heavily engrossing himself in the flick.

Mandy and Mickey look at one another, her smirking at him and Mickey unamused. Better to just ignore the burning holes his sister’s figuratively engraving in his being than acknowledge them, and instead settles on a look of endearment for the rest of the movie.

 

Kaelin falls asleep towards the end of the movie so Mickey scoops him up and brings him upstairs to his room. When the brunet places the boy in the bed he sees the two Monsters Inc. stuffed animals occupying the bed, one Sully, the other Mike Wazowski, and moves them closer to the sleeping body.

He takes a moment to look around him. Mandy painted the room a nice light green and it makes him think about a pair of beautiful green eyes he’s recently been acquainted with. Mickey shakes his head at how ridiculous he is being and exits the bedroom.

 

+++++

 

The siblings are halfway through another movie when Mandy finally speaks.

“So I gotta ask, what’s up with this situation?” And points towards upstairs. “I’m not complaining, you don’t ask me to do much and Kaelin’s a joy to have around...just want to understand I guess. This seems different from how you usually handle your cases.”

“Fuck Mands, I don’t fucking know.” he tilts head back along the sofa. “I just couldn’t do it. Ian’s not a bad guy, he’s just sick and I couldn’t allow myself to put Kaelin in the system randomly.” Mandy’s brows shoot up and Mickey rolls his eyes. “What?”

“So Ian, huh?”

“Your point?”

“Nothing. Just wondering if he’s hot.”

“Seriously Mandy! I had to take his kid away like a shit human being and you want to go the “ _so is he hot route?_ ” He asks incredulously.

“Apparently I didn’t need to. That little outburst just told me all I need to know...for now at least.”

Mickey groans but knows she’s kind of right. There is something about Ian that feels different to him, that maybe they could be a we one day. It’s pathetic, Mickey’s never been one to think that kind of way, but how else is he supposed to describe it?

“Thank you for taking him in. I know it was unexpected.”

“My pleasure, like I said, he’s a joy to be around. If his father is anything like him, it’ll be hard not to fall in love with him too.” Her words make him flush but she chooses to keep her sight on the television screen and not notice. “You know, I always thought when it came to becoming a foster parent, it would be for Iggy losing Isabel, like we planned...Guess plans change, huh? We meet new people, grow, get thrown into situations we may not understand or know how to handle. It’s okay though, and if something or someone great comes along the way, there is nothing wrong with trying to make yourself happy. Even if you feel you have to disguise it through other means for the time being.”

Mandy places a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and rises to her feet. “I’m exhausted, gotta get some sleep. I’m glad you came over, you should do it more often. The couch and guest room are free if you don’t feel like driving home.” She pauses, torn on whether or not to say anything, but it’s Mandy, of course she does.

“You should go see him. Visit him at the hospital, even if it’s just to get his schedule and visiting hours for Kaelin. You never know.” And seconds later she’s swiftly made her way up the stairs.

 

Mandy’s right, he knows it. Maybe once Ian gets better and out of this mess, he can see if there could ever be anything between them, that’s if Ian is even gay and interested. Mickey is getting way ahead of himself and sighs.

 

The hospital, Mickey will visit him Monday and take it from there.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the feedback! It really does make writing this that much more fun knowing what you guys think. 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but hope you will enjoy nonetheless. 
> 
> Once again, this is unedited and like the rest of the work, will probably remain that way.

 

“ID please.”

He hands it over and lets the guy take a look.

“Relation to the patient?"

“Emergency contact.”

The bored looking employee gives him the “hold on a second” signal and picks up the phone. Mickey takes a few steps back and uncomfortably waits in one of the waiting room chairs. His leg is bouncing uncontrollably, and he’s not quite sure why he’s so nervous.

Ten minutes later another door opens and he jumps up when his name is called.

“Yeah, here.”

“Follow me.”

 

So he follows the middle aged man, who he assumes is the doctor, but instead of being brought to Ian he is led into what seems to be the guy’s office. 

 

“Hello Mr. Milkovich, I’m Dr. Permize, but you can call me Jason. How are you today?”

“Mickey. And Good, can’t complain. Yourself?”

Fucking hell he hates small talk, but this is Ian’s health, not his own so he placates the guy instead of jumping the gun like he would prefer.

“Great, thank you. Now, I brought you here to discuss Ian for a moment before you meet with him." 

Mickey sits straighter up now that the pleasantries are over, and looks at Dr. Permize a bit confused.

That doesn’t sound right. He is pretty sure this man does not have the liberty to tell him jack shit. Unless - no he didn’t. Would he?

“Are you allowed to discuss his health with me.”  
  
“Oh, yes. He must have not informed you. Ian signed off that I could speak with you about anything regarding his health.”

The doctor goes through a file belonging to Ian and pulls out a release form to show Mickey the proof.

Shit, he did do it. That was something the brunet definitely didn’t expect though couldn’t help but feel flattered by the notion that Ian trusts him even the slightest bit to hold that kind of responsibility for him.  
  
“Okay. So what do I need to know?”

 

+++++

 

You know when you’re feeling like your entire body is itching or you need to jump out of your own skin, but realize it is just pent up energy or nerves? Yeah, Mickey is feeling that hard right about now. He’s sitting in the communal room trying to busy himself with nothing as he waits for Ian to emerge.

He’s getting dreary looks from the other patients wandering about, looks that scream to get them the fuck out of there. Then you have the ones who look oddly serene, because they know they need to be there for the time being. Mickey wonders which one Ian will be.  

There are not that many visitors at the moment, given the patient to visitor ratio, and he hates to think that Ian may have been one of those without someone to see him.

 

“Mickey?”

The brunet looks up at the redhead and gives him his best smile. It mustn't have worked because panic strucks in Ian’s eyes and he starts to freeze.

“Why are you here? What-what happened to my baby? Is he okay? You told me he would be okay.”

Fuck, Mickey should have called ahead to let Ian know he was coming, all he has done now is freak him the fuck out. He stands from his seat and with a gentle voice and gentle touch, grips Ian’s hand, which seems to stop the man long enough for Mickey to speak.

“Kaelin is fine. He’s with my sister when he isn’t at school. I promised you I’d take care of him, don’t plan on breaking that.”

Ian registers his words and slowly deflates, taking the seat next to Mickey.

“You doing okay?”

Ian shrugs. “I guess. Getting my meds updated and all that shit. Sleep a lot, not much else to do other than that and meet with doctors.”

Mickey can see it, even with the apparent sleep Ian looks wrecked, like he needs to hibernate and rest a few weeks away. He nods his head to let the redhead know he’s been heard and views his surroundings, landing on a deck of cards on a nearby table.

“Wanna play cards?”

Ian looks surprised and lets a little grin paint his face. Mickey thinks it is absolutely beautiful.

“Yeah, I do.”

 

+++++

 

“Guess I see where Kaelin gets his card playing skills from,” and Ian lets out the first genuine laugh that Mickey has ever heard from him, “although, I can still kick both your asses.” He throws down his hand of cards onto the table and raises his eyebrows at Ian who glares at him in return.

“No way, I want another round!”

They go about setting the cards up when a blonde nurse comes up to the pair to inform them visiting hours will be closing shortly. The two scrap the game and Mickey reaches for his bag before he forgets.

“Hey, I’ve got some things for you.”

He lays before Ian pictures Kaelin has drawn of his family, Mandy’s dog, Casper, and more, watching Ian’s eyes fill with tears of relief.

“He isn’t mad at me?”

“Fuck no, that kid could never be mad at you. He loves you too much, and just wants you to get better.” Mickey doesn’t add that he’s one of those people too and let’s Ian enjoy the moment before he’s forced to leave. “Also, got some cookies for you. Kaelin and Mandy baked them. He said chocolate brownie’s your favorite.” The brunet takes out the cookie filled ziplock bag and places it next to the pictures.

Ian gives Mickey the saddest million dollar smile and the pull to not leave Ian grows stronger, but the Milkovich knows he needs to leave so he stands and gets himself together. He looks at the redhead whose eyes are glued to the gifts and takes one of Ian’s hands to get his attention and gives it a light squeeze.

 

“They're gonna make me head out now. Staff has my number and I want you to call me if you need anything at all, even if it’s just for a friend.”

“Okay... Tell your sister I say thank you. And tell Kaelin I love him more than anything in this world and I miss him like crazy and will see him as soon as I can. Please?”

“I will.” and Mickey turns to leave.

“Mick, wait!” He feels a hand reach out for his own and the brunet spins around to match those green eyes until they unfortunately hide from him. “If you want, I-I know it’s nowhere near the place anyone wants to spend time at, but if you want you can visit whenever.”

“Okay.” and gives Ian a reassuring smile that is gloriously returned.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you Gallagher.” 

 

Because of course he is going to visit again. The hospital may not be number one on his list of desirable places, but somehow Ian has made his way up to the top of that list. Mickey knows something inside of him wants to be wherever Ian is, so the hospital is where he will be.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set up in three different POV. 
> 
> First is Mickey, Mandy, and then Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the feedback! Love it and hope to continue receiving input/feedback.
> 
> Once again, completely unedited like the rest of the story so far.
> 
> In regards to Ian's family and how Kaelin came to be, I'm still figuring it out, but think I've decided on how to bring that all together. 
> 
> This is another short chapter, but hope you enjoy!

No question, Mickey was relieved when he saw Ian for the first time since bringing him into that hospital. He’s thought a lot about the redhead since meeting him, and not having him in sight anymore has only amplified that. However, no matter how much he chastises himself for it, it’s become a hopeless cause.

He can’t help but laugh at himself, I mean fuck, he’s only known Ian for a little more than a week, and he met him on a case. This has to be against every ethics code imaginable, but the brunet can’t help it. Mickey can’t deny that seeing the guy makes his day, and even with the man not being one hundred percent, that much being clear, he was trying.

Ian wanted to be better, and that’s all anyone can ask for, right?  
  
He goes through his days, case after case, but always manages to find time for the little Gallagher, another source of his current happiness he’s realized.

The kid is smart and knows what’s going on with his dad even if he doesn’t fully comprehend it yet. To some degree, Kaelin has seen this scene play out before. The child is not blind to it, and that big heart he has to have gotten from Ian, never once held any kind of resentment toward the redhead. It was really refreshing to witness in his line of work.

His song times out perfectly by the time he gets to Mandy’s place and he cuts the cars engine before the next one can begin. He heads up the walkway and reminds himself once again that he is helping the duo, that is it. This does not mean a thing.  

But in reality, he has extended that help above and beyond anything Mickey’s ever done, and will continue to ignore that for now in favor of enjoying the company of these new -temporary- companions.

So yes, it is a little hard to stick to professionalism when you have clearly crossed that line already, more and more evident every time he knocks on Mandy’s front door and Kaelin runs to let him in with a big smile and hug.

 

“MICKEY!” The little boy squeals and Mickey picks him up and rest him on his hip.  
  
“Hey little man, how was school today?”  
  
“It was so good. We did subtracting today and don’t tell daddy yet, it’s a surprise, but I got an A+ on my last three homeworks! I got all the questions right. I must be pretty good at math.” he concludes with the proudest shit eating grin.  
  
Mickey doesn’t see Mandy in the corner of the room observing the scene, and honestly, it’s probably better that way.

 

+++++

 

Mandy can’t help but sit and watch Mickey interact with Kaelin. She has never seen him like this before. Other than when growing up herself, she has never seen him take on this role of a parent-like caretaker who truly cares.

She wonders who this Ian Gallagher is and what he’s like. What is it about this guy that has Mickey jumping through hoops to be close to him, whether it be emotionally, physically, the woman really has no clue.  

Mandy understands though. In such a short period of time, she herself has began to fall in love with the half of the Gallagher family she has come to know. Seeing Mickey like this warms her heart, as if she has some ridiculous personal connection to the family - which she doesn't. Which Mickey doesn’t either.

However, she truly is happy her brother is happy, even if it’s only been a number of days. It appears that Mickey is integrating himself with the Gallagher boys effortlessly without even knowing it, and the Gallagher’s seem to be okay with it. They have invited him in, in a sense.  

 

In the end, who fucking knows what could happen, Ian could be it for Mickey for all she knows. There’s something kind of special here, and it being clear or not yet, Mandy hopes like hell it won’t backfire and break the Milkovich man's heart.

 

+++++

 

Ian had been in the hospital for three days before Mickey came to visit him. He was called to see a visitor, which even in a haze he couldn’t understand. The redhead didn’t have anyone around here to visit him, no one that he knew of anyway. Regardless, he walked into the communal room and was greeted with sunshine, and in Mickey’s presence he felt okay again.

It was another three days before Ian saw Mickey again.

 

“Hey man, sorry I’m late. I’ve been swamped and trying to make more time to see how Kaelin is, which by the way, according to Mandy, is great. Seems that Mandy is Kaelin’s ‘bestest friend ever,’” he quotes, “his words not mine.”

Ian smiles and lets out a slight chuckle. They talk lightly, nothing serious, and when discussion turns into comfortable silence, Ian hears Mickey clear his throat and looks right at him.

“He misses you, you know, so thought maybe you’d like to talk to him? Even if it’s just to say you love him, and will see him soon, or some shit.”

Ian drops his gaze to the cell phone being held out to him, then locks eyes with Mickey as he takes it out of the brunet’s grasp. With Mandy’s number already displayed he pushes the send button.

“Thank you.” Ian says to the man right before the dial connects and he can hear who must be Mandy telling Kaelin it’s him on the other end of the line. 

“Hey buddy, it’s dad. How are you? I miss you so much, more than anything, you know that, right?”

 

Ian hears his son speak for the first time in what has to be a week and just wants to cry in relief.

Here Ian was worried that Mickey wouldn’t come back again, but here he is and he was only late because he was taking care of Ian’s son, and at that the redhead felt something inside of him spark. It was only for a moment but it was a moment where he felt okay, that his insides fluttered, something different, even when 100% stable. The Gallagher has never felt that feeling before and Ian has no doubt it’s because of Mickey Milkovich. 

 

+++++

 

Mickey metaphorically takes a step back and gets comfortable in his seat while Ian talks to Kaelin, every so often finding green eyes studying him in the softest way. He pretends not to notice, and if Ian knows Mickey’s caught him, he doesn’t say anything, just plays along.  
  
And so it begins.

  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelin asks Mickey a question that he can't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while. I've been really busy lately but finally have a new chapter. 
> 
> It is a short one, and unedited, but hope you enjoy!

 

 

“When can I go see dad?”   
  
Mickey wasn’t quite sure what to say. Ian has been in the hospital for about two weeks now, and he’s making progress.    
  
“I’m not sure yet, little man,” and ruffles the kids hair, “but I can find out and let you know.”   
  
He looks at the child looking right back at him with skepticism written all over his face.    
  
“How long?”    
  
Mickey laughs at the six year old, damn he could be brash for someone of his age.    
  
“How’s tomorrow sound? Cool if I give you an answer then?”   
  
All he gets is a content nod. 

 

Mickey rewinds the movie the two were watching and starts from where they left off. It’s comfortable, nice, and the brunet is glad he was given the opportunity to meet the Gallaghers. 

 

+++++

Ian’s current priorities are as followed: Get Kaelin back home with him. 

To do this he has to get better. That is all he can think about these days.    


  
“I told you, I’m not ready yet.”   
  
They decided to spend the time in the outdoor area, walking around as if there was anything here to stand out. But it’s been nice. Ian is soaking up the sunshine today. It’s finally a nice fall day in Chicago, and he’s feeling pretty okay today.    
  
“I think you are, Gallagher.”   
  
Ian slows his step and Mickey falls in line. The brunet is right, he probably is ready to see Kaelin, but it’s more than that.    
  
“Look, I know he’s seen me like this before but I’m not usually, you know,  _ here _ , when he does. He’s six, and he’ll remember shit like this and I don’t know if I want to subject him to that.”    
  
He sees Mickey sincerely nod and feels a little relief that the man can understand where he’s coming from.    
  
“Can get that. He just really misses you, man. Been asking about you all the time.”   
  
“I miss him too. So much. But I also know what it’s like being the kid who has to see his parent in one of these hospitals.”   
  


Ian looks down at his feet, he’s said too much. He’s shared more than he meant to, but he’s gotten this far and Mickey doesn’t seem to mind, might as well continue. 

“Monica, my, uh-my mom.” It’s been twenty four years and he still doesn’t know how to classify her most of the time. “We would visit her when we were kids.”   
  
Ian studies Mickey’s face hoping he would disregard the “we” thing. He doesn’t mean to say it, just what comes naturally, but the last thing he wants is to get into that right now.    
  
“She have the same thing?” 

“Yeah, one out of six, right? That’s the statistic, I think. But she never did anything about it. Hardly did the bare minimum, just enough to break out of here...and that’s just the few times we could actually get her into treatment. Nothing stuck, and she didn’t try. Never did therapy, and trying to get her medicated was impossible. She didn’t want it, claimed it stunted her.”    
  


Ian pause, surprised at himself for talking so much but Mickey is actually listening, and that’s rare for him.

 

And maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t completely hate the idea of wanting the brunet to know him.

  
“What do you think?” Mickey asks him, and Ian actually has to think about it. He’s pretty sure that’s the first time anyone has asked him about it with no consequences or scrutiny.   
  
So he’s honest.    
  
“I’d have to agree, with the meds at least. It does stunt you, and takes pieces of your personality. Of who you are, if that makes sense?” He doesn’t wait or bother to see if Mickey’s going to reply, just kept on saying what he never thought he could.   
  
“And it sucks, it really fucking sucks and there’s times where I want to ditch the meds too. They have shitty side effects, waterdown my creativity, sometimes makes me feel less of a person, but they also give me things like sanity and safety. The means to keep and care for my family...like Monica never could with us. I wanted to know my son, and to have Kaelin at least look at me as someone he knows he could always depend on.    
  
He takes a moment to catch his breath.

“Guess at the end of the day it’s just worth it.”   
  
“Like a no brainer?”    
  
Ian grins at Mickey. “Exactly.” 

They stand side by side in silence, conversation having comfortably died.    
  


"So what should I tell Kaelin? Kid’s pretty persistent and I kinda promised him an answer.”

Ian’s grin turns into a full blown smile.

“Tell him he can visit this weekend, so four, five days? I just want to be prepared. And let him know I’ll call every day like I have been, and if anything happens to change that, I’ll let you know.”   
  
Ian can feel those blue eyes on him, like they’re finding a way to see straight into his soul, into who he really is. 

“I can do that.” Mickey says.    
  


 

And even though Ian’s list of priorities is what fills his mind, there are days when he’s not feeling so horrible, where he can’t help but think of Mickey. The kindest and most beautiful man he’s sure he’ll ever meet.

He’s been having more of those days.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's visiting day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So it's been a little more than a month but finally have a new update. As usual, completely unedited so there will be mistakes. 
> 
> So far this is the longest chapter of the fic and hope my thoughts translated well enough. It's split into three different POV: Ian, Mickey, and Mandy.
> 
> Big thanks to anyone taking the time to read this, and if you have any feedback I would love to hear it!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“How are you feeling today, Ian?”

“Things have been fine, better. Meds are finally starting to kick in I think.”

“That’s good to hear.  Disregarding the added Wellbutrin, I know we didn't change much other than the dosages. Is there anything you feel is concerning or out of the ordinary?”

Ian takes a moment to mull it over. 

“Nothing I can actually think of.”

“Alright.” Ian watches Dr. Permize set his notes down and place his pen on top of the page. “We seem to be making progress and if all continues to go well we can begin discussing and planning for discharge.

The redhead's eyes widen and suddenly he’s a lot more attentive now than he was a second ago. He tends to sometimes water down his anticipation for going home, learned this since being diagnosed. Thinking about his home with Kaelin hurts because Ian knows there’s no option for him to be there. Some days it’s better to keep your head down and try to forget, it can make it easier, not that it’s ever easy being ripped from the life you’ve created.

You never know what could happen to “extend your stay” in places like this, and Ian would rather protect himself as best he can from the heartbreak to move forward and get himself out of this hellhole. 

This however is pretty promising news and the redheads shoulders relax, and smile grows as it sinks in.

“Sounds like a plan.”

His doctor quietly clears his throat and continues on with the session.  
  
“Now that we have that covered, is there anything you would like to discuss?”  
  
Now that it’s finally a reality, Ian goes into action and speaks much more animatedly about some of what he’d like to do, and the steps he needs to take to get Kaelin home.

He feels a strangely lucky for a guy who’s locked in a mental hospital. This isn’t the first time Ian’s been admitted and every single time he’s been dealt doctors with mediocre work ethics. Not this time though. Dr. Permize has made this all so much easier for him. It’s clear he cares about his patients and always seems to remember any names, relations, and stories Ian’s mentioned during their sessions. For once the redhead has been able to share freely, and is actually being treated as a person, not just another file.

Bottom line, Dr. Permize is too good to be working in a place like this, but he’s fortunate the man is here. Ian may even ask if there’s any possibility the doctor could continue to be his psychiatrist once he is released. He’s been searching for a new psychiatrist anyway.

The other man looks at his watch and Ian knows hey are almost out of time.

“So you know the guy who comes to visit me most days?” He needs to ask at some point.

“Of course, Mickey. What about him?”

“Well we were talking about my son possibly visiting this weekend, and I was wondering maybe if there was any way we could catch up in a room with less noise and whatnot...” Ian trails off.

“With a little less people?” The doctor supplies and Ian nods.

“Yeah. Just wasn’t sure if it was a possibility, being here and all.”

“I think the staff and I can figure something out.” He says confidently. “And on that note, our time today is up. I’m glad to see things are looking up. We will meet tomorrow for a brief medication check in, and the following day will be your next appointment.”

Ian listens and nods. “Sounds great, thanks.” and gets up and heads for the door. “Have a good day doc.”

“To you as well.”

 

+++++

 

“Ready?” Mickey asks as he puts the car in park. 

“Ready!” Kaelin declares and Mandy hums in agreement.

Mickey cuts the engine and the trio pile out of the car. They walk side by side until they reach the front entrance and holds the door for them all to enter.  

Mandy takes Kaelin to the waiting room while Mickey checks them in to visit Ian, and when he joins them in the waiting room Mandy and Kaelin are playing a round of hangman to pass the time.  
  
“Remember what we talked about for when we go inside?” Mickey says crouching to the boys level. “What your dad told me to tell you?”  
  
“Dad says we can’t be loud, and no walking around to keep me and everyone else safe.” Kaelin declares all matter of fact, but the brunet knows the kid is kind of nervous.  


The minutes pass by and Mandy and Kaelin are now on their third game when a staff member calls them in. The Milkovich’s and little Gallagher trail the woman, Kaelin holding Mandy’s hand so they don’t get separated. Mickey notices that they aren’t heading for the communal room, but doesn’t question it.

They pass Ian’s doctor in the hallway and the man greets him by name, as he always does. It’s pretty impressive for a doctor in his placement after what he’s witnessed.

“Dr. Permize.“ he responds and nods in greeting as the parties continue on their way.

The three are led to a room Mickey recognizes, having been in there himself. The doctor must have just left his office when the group passed him in the hallway.

 

He turns and gives Mandy and Kaelin the “silence” gesture, receiving an eye roll from his sister while Kaelin mirrors his “shush”. The door is already open so Mickey can see the beautiful redheaded Gallagher, his back to the door, waiting nervously as the Milkovich steps up to the threshold.

 

+++++

 

Today is the day, the day he finally gets to see Kaelin.

Ian’s been nervous about this all week long and clearly the nerves did not subside like he hoped. He sits there in one of the chairs trying to keep calm, a pseudo brave face with jumpy legs.

 

“I’m taking my lunch now, and I’ll be back when visiting hours are over, okay?....Ian?”

Ian snaps his head up at the use of his name, and gives the Dr. Permize an apologetic smile

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that. Got a little caught up.”

“Understandable, important day. As I was saying, I’ll be back after visiting ends. And Ian? Deep breaths, it will all work out. I have no doubt in my mind that your son misses the hell out of you, and if you need you know Mickey will be there.” He gives Ian a smile, like he knows something Ian doesn’t, and walks towards the door. “Have a nice time.”

 

And that’s that, alone in his psychiatrists office within seconds waiting for his visitors. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head up to the ceiling, rhythmically filing his lungs with oxygen. His chest rising and falling at a steady pace.

 

_All will be fine. All will be fine. All wi-”_

 

Two steady knocks at the door break him from his trance. His eyes pop open and Ian takes a second to compose himself.

 

_This is it._

 

He turns his gaze towards the door and makes eye contact with the most incredible blue eyes he’s ever come by.

“Hey,” Mickey gives the redhead this goofy, almost shy smile that paints a light shade of pink  across Ian’s cheeks, “...Company?”

“Definitely.” He affirms.

 

Mickey enters the room and right behind is Ian’s pride and joy with his little hand intertwined with that of a gorgeous, blonde haired woman.

Ian stands and as soon as he does Kaelin is walking to him. There’s a hesitation though, and he knows he can’t take it personally, but it’s hard not to when your child doesn’t know if he can approach you.

But today, like the past couple of days, he’s been feeling really good so Ian opens his arms to let Kaelin know it’s okay and the kid nearly charges into them. He catches him and gives the biggest hug he can before loosening his hold.

“Hey buddy! I’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you too dad.”

“So tell me, how’s school?”

For the next forty-five minutes they talk and eat the sandwiches Mickey and Kaelin decided to prepare for lunch. Kaelin catches him up on school, his friends, and activities. All of the things Ian’s missed out on for the past few weeks. And maybe some days he will dwell a bit on the experiences he’s missed, but right now watching the excitement dance throughout his sons soul while he talks about the new things he’s learned and new friends he’s made makes him forget all of that. Kaelin makes life worth it.

“So is Mandy nice?” Ian’s heard about her but has never met or spoken to her before.

“Yes! Mandy is my bestest friend.” The child says overjoyed. “We bake cookies and draw and play videogames.” The six-year old lowers his voice into a whisper so dramatic you’d think his next words were the secret to saving the world. “I think you’d be bestest friends with her too!”

“Oh really?!” the older Gallagher chuckles. “Well maybe, who knows -” he begins but his son is already up and out of his seat heading in the direction of Mickey and Mandy who have been talking quietly across the room.

 

Ian smiles and shakes his head. He’s definitely seemed to have raised a pretty headstrong kid so far. He knows that sometimes persistence can have its downfalls, knows this first hand, but his Kaelin is well-mannered, determined, just a kind and confident kid, and every day Ian is reminded of it and can’t help but grow prouder each and every moment.

 

+++++

 

Mandy’s sat on the opposite side of the office having quiet conversation with her brother while Kaelin and Ian spend time together.

She views Mickey participating in their chat but knows his focus isn’t completely there. Mandy knows exactly who it’s on, even if Mickey doesn’t realize or want to admit it yet. So she doesn’t say anything and continues to watch the other Milkovich attempt to not gaze at Ian.

 

Three light taps on her forearm and she turns to see the little blond boy standing next to her.

“Hey kiddo, whats up?” She says looking beyond the child to a calm faced Ian waiting at the table.

“Come on. I want you to meet my dad...please!” Kaelin asks with the cutest puppy dog eyes, and she makes eye contact with Ian who nods his confirmation to her.

“Well I would love to meet him!”

“Mickey! You know dad but sit with us too?”

She doesn’t miss the way Mickey’s eyes kind of shine at that, it’s new for her. For him even.

“You know it, little man. Give me a second and I'll meet you there.”

 

The six year old claps his hands in excitement and seconds later Mandy is dragged out of her seat and into an empty chair at the table the Gallagher’s were sitting at.

Ian chuckles at the scene and it immediately sends her into her own bit of laughter. Thank god, she was really hoping this wouldn’t be an awkward encounter - her having his son for the time being and all. But instead Ian extends a hand and she takes it. “Ian,” he says while they shake hands. “Mandy.”

“Look, to start, I just want to say thank you for taking my son into your home. I know you signed up to be a foster parent but I feel like you’ve just gone above and beyond and knowing that Kaelin is safe means the world to me.”

“He’s been an absolute joy to have around, no need to thank me. You know, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from my brother and this little one.” She says ruffling the kids hair and smirking at Ian. Before she could get more than a glare from Mickey, Kaelin jumps back in thrilled to have everyone finally meet.

“Dad! This is my bestest friend Mandy. She’s sooo cool! We draw and watch movies and play all kinds of games.”

“It’s true. Munchkin is definitely my bestest friend too.” Mirroring the radiant smile Ian was giving her.

“That’s fantastic!” Ian says to his son, and Kaelin goes into story mode telling his father everything he can.

 

The four of them sit there at the table, mainly Kaelin sharing his stories and thoughts until he’s tuckered himself out and curled up on his dad’s lap dozed off. It’s adorable watching the father and son duo. Despite the situation at hand, it’s like the perfect family. They love each other so much. It’s just the two of them from what she understands and there is no doubt that Kaelin is his everything, no matter what. It’s lovely.

She wants Mickey to have that - an everything, his own everything. Fuck, she wants that for herself too.

 

Mandy discreetly checks her phone and sees they don’t have much time left. She sighs and looks at Ian, “got a little less than fifteen minutes left,” and the two men visibly deflate. The Milkovich sister wishes she could change the circumstances for her brother but she can’t so she decides to excuse herself to give them some one-on-one time.

“Ian, it was really nice meeting you. I’m going to say my goodbyes now and give you guys a little time to talk.” She gestures to the knocked out child in Ian’s lap and smiles, “I can carry Kaelin to the car and get him settled if you’d like.”

She watches Ian mull it over, not wanting to let go, and concede to a decision.

“Yeah, that might be a better idea. The halls will get crowded in a bit and I want him to be able to sleep if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” The blonde walks to Ian who gently transfers the child into her arms. Ian looks upset but Mandy knows he’ll be okay. He’s tough, that’s for sure. “I’ll take good care of him. I promise.” she vows while looking Ian square in the eye. The father ducks his head down and kisses the top of his son's head before taking a small step back.

“I know you will. You have been, and thank you again.”

“Of course. Hope I get to see you again.” and she means it.

“I hope so too.” The redhead looks at his surroundings like he’s just now processing where he’s at and shakes his head slightly. “Hopefully next time won’t be here.” she’s sure he jokes out of unnecessary embarrassment.

“But even if it is.” Mandy smiles and walks out the door with the sleeping six year old.

 

+++++

 

The two of them stay seated and silent, not knowing what to say to the other until Mickey can’t hold back any longer. He’s concerned now seeing the few tears that have rolled down Ian’s face.

“You okay?”

The Gallagher tilts his head to try and tame his watery eyes. He closes them resulting in a few straggling tears and lets out a genuine wet laugh. The man nods over and over again before looking back at Mickey only to nervously look away.

“Thanks... I needed this.” Ian says lightly blushing, and thinks it may have hit him, the realization that he is no doubt smitten with the man sitting before him.

Ian watches carefully as Mickey gets up out of his seat and takes a couple steps toward him, but just enough to keep them at arm's length.

“Well, anytime,” Mickey responds softly, “glad I could help.”

 

The Milkovich reaches out his hand to the redhead and Ian stares contemplating on grabbing it.

He’s not quite sure what, be it the stress of the day, the joy of seeing his son, or Mickey just being Mickey, but something inside of him ignites and Ian latches on to the man’s offered hand and propels himself upward until they are standing opposite one another. The brunet squeezes his hand and Ian can’t fight it as he wraps his arms around Mickey, praying not to scare the man off.

Mickey stiffens in the Gallagher’s arms. They've never really touched like this before, and touch is not something that he’s particularly used to. Ian must have sensed it because his warm gesture stills and he quickly goes to rip himself from the shorter man. That’s not what Mickey wants though, doesn’t want Ian to think he’s rejecting him, and before the redhead can even think to let go, Mickey is right there holding him tighter than ever.

 

“Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“Think I’m coming home soon.”

Mickey looks up at Ian, face smooshed in his chest and smiles.

“Good. Need you back…Kaelin needs you back, I mean.”

“I know.”

 

And in that moment time freezes. There is no hospital, and no one else but them, just these two Southsiders molded into one another.

Two men who have no idea how much the other wants them in their life.

  



End file.
